Folhas Verdes
by Kiannah
Summary: Depois de meses separados, o Rei Thranduil e Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion se reencontram e conversam sobre os diversos acontecimentos nos últimos meses durante a Guerra do Anel.


_APRESENTAÇÃO_

**Categoria**_**:**__Lord of the Rings_

_**Autora:**__Kiannah_

_**Revisora:**__Sadie Sil_

_**Gênero:**__General/Family_

_**Censura:**__K+_

_**Linha temporal:**__Entre os dias 1º e 8 de Maio de 3019 – Final da Terceira Era. Semana em que O Rei Elessar é coroado e os gêmeos partem em viagem para encontrar a comitiva de Elrond e Arwen em Lórien_

_**Disclaimer:**__Todos os personagens são pertencentes ao Prof. Tolkien assim como as localizações onde se passam a história, descritas de acordo com os Mapas do Atlas da Terra Média desenvolvidos com a orientação do Porf._

_**Sinopse**__: Depois de meses separados, o Rei Thranduil e Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion se reencontram e conversam sobre os diversos acontecimentos nos últimos meses durante a Guerra do Anel._

**Comentários:**_Esse texto foi uma proposta para o Desafio de final de ano do TOLKIEN GROUP: Escrever uma short fic com pelo menos um personagem do professor. Eu tentei que fosse uma shortfic ;D Mas acabei me empolgando com a fic...acho que escrevo melhor sob pressão....Enfim queridas amigas e quem mais acompanha minhas fics...espero que gostem. Foi realmente um desafio escrever sobre esses dois elfos...mais difícil ainda lidar com um personagem como o Rei Thranduil da qual tão pouco sei.... Bjinhos._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Folhas Verdes**

.

Era um começo de tarde tranquilo. O sol estava alto e brilhava no céu límpido. As nuvens cinzentas que por tanto tempo acompanharam a vida em Gondor haviam sido dissipadas como todo o seu mal. Minas Tirith gozava de paz, mesmo quando crianças subiam e desciam algazarreando pelas ruas brancas e estreitas da cidade, ou quando artesões malhavam cinzéis e martelos pesadamente contra a pedra, entalhando e reconstruindo os traços da cidade que se reerguia de tão aterrorizante batalha travada em seus portões.

Ao longo da manhã as trombetas foram sopradas de modo incessante e de acordo, o portão, antes quase que inteiramente perdido, era aberto novamente imponente.

Comitiva atrás de comitiva, de todas as raças e regiões se reuniam para prestigiar o herdeiro de Isildur agora coroado como rei. O rei Elessar Telcontar.

.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas e Gimli, Frodo e Sam estavam reunidos em um terraço mais afastado, no sétimo nível da cidade. Isso lhes permitia, com a simplicidade e franqueza que sempre tinham entre si, conversarem. Discutiam e planejavam o que fazer depois que se separassem, embora houvesse algum tempo até isso acontecer.

O anão, Gimli, para o divertimento de Gandalf e Aragorn, tentava mais uma vez convencer Legolas a visitar as maravilhosas Cavernas de Aglarond sem precisar retornar a Fangorn. E teria conseguido algum sucesso se não tivesse sido interrompido pela chegada afobada de Pippin, seguido por Elladan e Elrohir.

- Aragorn! – gritou o hobbit parando atônito e imediatamente, ao se dar conta da maneira que se dirigia ao rei de Gondor. – Oh... Perdoe-me meu Senhor Aragorn... Eu... – e não conseguiu continuar, se escondendo num sorriso embaraçado diante do olhar afetuoso e amigo que Aragorn lhe oferecia.

- Pippin, embora seja o rei de Gondor, para meus amigos queridos ainda sou Aragorn, dos dúnedain... – Aragorn respondeu simplesmente. – Agora o que fez vocês três virem correndo até nós? – perguntou em seguida, olhando de Pippin para os gêmeos que não escondiam a ansiedade em dar a devida explicação. Elrohir exibia um de seus sorrisos mais provocativos, parecia estar se divertindo com a informação que apenas os recém-chegados detinham posse.

- Um exército se aproxima! – Disparou Pippin mais uma vez, tomando o elmo escuro e pequeno entre as mãos. O hobbit continuava a usar o uniforme da guarda. Havia se oferecido para permanecer servindo à cidade, e tanto Aragorn, quanto Faramir, o novo regente de Minas Tirith, com orgulho haviam aceitado o gesto dedicado de Peregrin Tûk.

- São elfos Estel. – esclareceu Elladan, evitando o riso que Pippin sem intenção lhe proporcionara. - Uma grande comitiva de elfos se aproxima de Minas Tirith. Mas não são de Rivendell, pois nosso pai chegará somente daqui uns dias, depois que nos encontrarmos em Lórien e, assim sendo, também não são os galadhririn.

- Elfos da floresta escura? – provocou Elrohir, voltando-se para Legolas, que estava encostado à amurada do terraço, com o olhar voltado para o grande grupo que se aproximava rapidamente da cidade, vindo do norte. Oras, pensava o hábil arqueiro, não seria possível...

- Logo teremos a certeza de quem são... – e dizendo isso Aragorn pressionou o ombro do elfo de cabelos dourados, resgatando-o para a conversa. – Acredito que devemos, junto a Faramir e Imrahil, receber esta comitiva. Lá poderemos descobrir quem são antes que cruzem nossos portões. Acho que ela é bastante especial. – Acrescentou, tentando dar sequência à pergunta provocativa de Elrohir e estendendo-a a Legolas. Também deixava claro não aceitar qualquer recusa do amigo. - Acompanham-me até o primeiro círculo da cidade?

- Mais elfos! – reclamou Gimli. – Agora não terei chance qualquer de convencer esse elfo teimoso de não irmos àquela Floresta que me dá arrepios até o último fio da minha barba! – E, praguejando como ainda podia entre os amigos, Gimli seguiu o grupo que abandonava aquele canto tranquilo e seguia por entre as construções do lugar até o túnel que os levaria ao sexto círculo da cidade e por conseqüência aos círculos inferiores.

- Mais elfos, senhor Frodo! – comemorou discretamente Sam, cutucando o caro amigo ao seu lado, sem conter a alegria de poder encontrar mais elfos. Desde a partida de Lothlórien, alimentava a esperança de reencontrar o belo povo.

- Onde está o Merry? Acho que ele gostaria de ver a chegada de mais elfos à cidade! – disse Pippin um pouco mais à frente de Sam e Frodo.

- Ele está com a Senhora Éowyn e o Rei Éomer de Rohan, Peregrin Tûk, assim como você deveria estar em seu posto, ao lado do Regente. – Respondeu Gandalf, ocultando do hobbit, um sorriso divertido, enquanto tomava uma escadaria à frente e guiava todo o grupo ao sexto nível da cidade.

.

X x x x x xXx x x x x X

.

- Abram os portões! – Ordens eram gritadas pelos soldados no primeiro círculo enquanto o grupo de amigos guiados por Gandalf e um apressado Pippin finalmente alcançavam a amurada do mesmo círculo e se uniam aos Senhores Faramir e Imrahil. Aquela localização lhes provia uma boa visão da estrada que cortava o Pelennor, apinhada de barracas, diante da cidade.

As ferragens rangeram caóticas apesar de novas, e as duas partes do portão feito de pedra, madeira e ferro abriram-se pesadamente. Apesar da chegada constante de comitivas, a ordem até o momento era dos portões serem mantidos fechados. Muitas feridas fechavam rapidamente, mas as abertas pelo medo e apreensão, provocadas pelo inimigo, demoravam a curar.

- São elfos mesmo! Confirmou Pippin, animado com a perspectiva de ver mais elfos, afinal, até ali, havia apenas Legolas, Elladan e Elrohir representando os eldar. E por Legolas, Pippin havia criado muito respeito e afeição, já que o arqueiro lhe havia salvado a vida em alguns momentos naquele mesmo campo.

- Sim Pippin. São elfos, entretanto não me recordo em qualquer momento de ter visto estandartes como aqueles. – comentou Aragorn, inquisitivo para os irmãos a seu lado e para Legolas do outro lado. Esperava que algum dos três lhe desse um esclarecimento, até perceber como Elladan e Elrohir observavam Legolas. Um olhar fixo e repleto de expectativas.

Gandalf limitava-se a baforar tranqüilo ao lado de Gimli, que desistira de tentar ver alguma coisa do lado externo da amurada, como sempre lhe acontecia.

- Por que os homens teimam em fazer amuradas exageradamente altas. Já não lhes são suficientes níveis e mais níveis nesta cidade? Não me conformo! - Queixou-se Gimli - É realmente necessário que muros tão altos sejam feitos nos níveis superiores. Se isto fosse o projeto do meu povo, garanto-lhes que um metro de muro seria mais do que suficiente! – continuou o anão sem abandonar o orgulho que tinha da arquitetura anã e de seus realizadores. Também continuava sem resposta de seus ouvintes, ocupados com a visão à frente.

- Estandartes em tons de verde e marrom. Vários deles... Centenas para ser mais claro. Há quanto tempo não vejo uma comitiva élfica dessa proporção fora de suas terras. Parecem com as verdes árvores que outrora enfeitaram extensas florestas em Rhovanion e que depois se transformaram em sombrios bosques de carvalhos e faias. Vestidos com armaduras habilmente trabalhadas, capazes de refletir o sol de uma manhã de primavera e enganar seus inimigos, pois são belos e terríveis. É um exército liderado por um bom, corajoso e leal rei. – Descreveu Gandalf, que com satisfação no olhar e nos lábios, pousou uma das mãos por sobre o ombro de Legolas.

- Elfos de Mirkwood – simplificou o arqueiro sem conseguir afastar a atenção do líder da comitiva que se aproximava cada vez e mais rápido. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes quanto azuis. Iguais ao céu daquela tarde. E somente quem o conhecia tão bem, como Aragorn e os gêmeos, sabia da alegria e surpresa que habitavam aquele olhar.

- Elfos de Mirkwood. – repetiu Aragorn associando a imagem à frente com as palavras que ganhavam voz. – E por isso, desafortunadamente, não os reconheci, pois sempre os vi empunhando estandartes de um verde quase negro e sem adereços.

- Desde que nossas florestas tornaram-se escuras e perigosas guardamos nossos belos estandartes e adotamos o verde que você se recorda Estel. Verde escuro. Escuro como a Floresta das Trevas: Mirkwood. Nunca houve um momento propicio para lhe contar. – explicou Legolas imediatamente. – Meu pai declarou que só voltaríamos a usar os estandartes que vemos nesse momento, quando nossa floresta se tornasse mais uma vez... Livre. – suas palavras morreram com uma verdade saborosa, que lhe arrebatava com imensa força e com um sorriso de alívio. Então sua amada floresta finalmente estava livre. Livre. A palavra ecoava em seus ouvidos como poesia, cristalina e pura. Por Eru... Seu povo poderia mais uma vez caminhar em paz, sem o terror da escuridão embrenhada por entre galhos e árvores e a própria floresta voltaria a explodir em cores, cheiros, sons e vida.

Em outros tempos toda essa alegria o teria levado às lágrimas. Agora, depois de o tempo e as experiências o terem fortalecido, apenas sorria com orgulho das imagens que percorriam sua mente, e sentia seu coração tamborilar freneticamente no peito. E então se sentiu dividido: Desejava fechar os olhos e saborear as lembranças e novas possibilidades dos caminhos verdejantes, mas não conseguia deixar de observar o líder, que com os cabelos longos e dourados, livres do elmo de batalha e que, balançavam conforme o vento, ia à frente da comitiva de Mirkwood.

- Você sabe quem são então Legolas? – perguntou Pippin, distraído da conversa dos amigos e também observando, encarapitado no muro de pedra e assombrado pela visão da comitiva que agora estava a poucos metros dos portões.

.

As armaduras dos elfos eram brilhantes e todas continham folhas estilizadas nos peitorais prateados. Eram tão belas quanto os mantos verdes que emolduravam os ombros largos dos elfos. Todos montavam grandes animais que não pareciam se importar por terem feito uma longa viagem, até porque esta havia sido isenta de significativos perigos e caminhos escuros. Esses perigos haviam sido dizimados nas grandes batalhas que se seguiram no norte, enquanto igualmente o Pelennor fervilhava em luta.

Quando já haviam causado furor e admiração suficiente e passado pelos inúmeros acampamentos montados no campo aberto à frente da cidade, pois Minas Tirith não suportaria a quantidade de visitantes e aliados de Gondor que vinham para saudar o novo rei, o líder estacou sua montaria e diante do grupo que permanecia no primeiro círculo, saudou-os demoradamente, levando a mão ao peito em uma leve mesura, depois a levantando e a estendendo em sinal de paz. Em seu rosto um sorriso vitorioso, orgulhoso e genuinamente feliz, era exibido e um olhar que, de modo algum, conseguia evitar se voltar sempre a Legolas.

- Rei Thranduil. – murmurou Aragorn e Faramir em uníssono, respondendo à saudação da mesma maneira e sendo acompanhados pelos gêmeos e Legolas.

- É bom vê-lo mais uma vez. – ainda murmurou Legolas ao ar, desejando que suas palavras pudessem soar apenas aos ouvidos do pai.

.

X x x x x xXx x x x x X

.

A noite havia caído há muitas horas e, um a um, todos os convidados rumaram para seus quartos para descansar, restando apenas Estel e os gêmeos no grande salão. Gimli logo se retirou acompanhado por Gandalf, que não recusara a oferta de cachimbar um pouco na companhia dos hobbits no jardim, que era o refúgio de todos eles.

Entretanto, não agradava de maneira alguma aos gêmeos o cheiro e a fumaça desagradável produzido por pelos menos seis cachimbos, como exclamara Elladan indignado.

Legolas havia se retirado, com o incentivo dos amigos, logo em seguida aos elfos de Mirkwood. Permanecera quieto por um bom tempo diante do banquete oferecido, limitando-se a trocar palavras de reencontro com seus companheiros e amigos que também haviam vindo. Infelizmente, exceto com o olhar, em ocasião alguma tentara alcançar o Rei Thranduil. Os dois elfos pareciam adiar o reencontro aos olhos dos demais, reservando esse momento de expectativa somente aos dois.

Seus passos leves e tranquilos mal ecoavam pelo piso de pedras brancas que levava às construções que serviam de dormitório na pequena cidadela. Sentia grande urgência em alcançar seu destino, e mesmo assim mantinha o passo calmo, tentando, de forma até mesmo contraditória, adiar e saborear os próximos momentos que certamente seriam oferecidos.

Enfim, depois de muito tempo, alcançou o quarto onde estava instalado o Senhor de Mirkwood. Antes de bater à porta, passou a mão clara e esguia sobre a madeira escura. Gostava daquela sensação, do poder de sentir o material duro e frio, os veios que designavam as nuances da madeira. As mesmas sensações quando tocava as portas do estúdio de seu pai em seu palácio. Entretanto, por mil vezes, gostava mais ainda de sentir a madeira viva, a vida fluindo pelas árvores conforme as estações do ano.

Era sempre da mesma maneira: batia suavemente à porta e girava lentamente a maçaneta, sem esperar. Nunca ouvira permissão de seu pai para adentrar o estúdio, pois este sempre soubera a quem pertencia a suave batida.

Ao entrar firmou os olhos em uma direção, adaptando-se rapidamente à penumbra que só não era maior graças às lamparinas que tremulavam espalhadas pelo quarto e pela pequena lareira que crepitava em um canto do quarto.

- Apesar de estarmos no verão, os humanos não dispensam o calor do fogo. Admito que não deixa de ser agradável. – comentou pensativo Thranduil que, encostado à amurada de uma janela, dividia sua atenção entre o brilho causado pelo fogo e o brilho das estrelas no céu de Minas Tirith. A vista do quarto dava-se para o sul, derramando-se pelo Pellenor até alcançar o litoral.

- Estranho, às vezes, temer e gostar de uma mesma coisa, o senhor não acha? – perguntou o elfo mais jovem.

Virando-se na direção do arqueiro, Thranduil observou o filho que não via há pelo menos um ano e então sorriu, para depois estender a mão, convidando Legolas a se aproximar. Ao abrir a porta do quarto e entrado, Legolas não havia dado mais que alguns míseros passos. Diante do convite não hesitou, aceitando-o.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos... – comentou o Senhor de Mirkwood, segurando e observando as mãos do filho que rapidamente se aproximara. – E mais tempo pareceu correr desde que nos encontramos poucas horas atrás. Quase acreditei que não conversaríamos hoje. – e suas mãos abandonaram as do filho, para segurar o rosto belo, de Legolas. Embora raramente admitisse, ao olhar aqueles olhos tão azuis, sentia uma paz que qualquer outro elfo seria incapaz de lhe oferecer. Por muito tempo, longe e em guerra também, temera que o inimigo fosse capaz de roubar seu mais amável tesouro. – Senti saudade, Legolas. – declarou Thranduil, contrariando todo o seu comportamento reservado para com o filho em tempos passados.

- Também... Também senti saudade, Ada. – respondeu sorridente o elfo mais novo.

Os dois sustentaram o olhar, muito significativo, por alguns minutos para depois se abraçarem. Estavam juntos novamente. Haviam vencido todos os temores e incertezas que os afligiram na véspera da partida de Legolas, que sozinho viajara para Rivendell.

- Não acho que se importará de ficar aqui para conversarmos um pouco, certo? – perguntou o rei élfico, ainda abraçado ao filho.

- De fato a urgência não recai mais sobre nós. São tempos de paz. Gostaria muito de ficar... – respondeu Legolas. – Se não estiver muito cansado de sua longa viagem... – completou, buscando o olhar do pai que riu da tentativa de tirá-lo do sério. – Gostaria muito de ficar... – repetiu.

Os dois elfos se encarrapitaram na amurada da ampla janela, aguardando com expectativa as notícias boas e tristes e as histórias que ambos tinham para contar. Não demorou muito para Legolas se antecipar, ansioso por notícias mais detalhadas e principalmente pela confirmação que tanto desejava ouvir do próprio rei.

- Nossa floresta está livre, Ada? Por quê... Os estandartes... Isso quer dizer... – atropelando as palavras.

- Isso quer dizer que nossa floresta há algum tempo deixou de ser Mirkwood, com seus labirintos sombrios e perigosos, para tornar-se a Floresta das Folhas Verdes, Legolas. Nós a nomeamos Eryn Lasgalen. – declarou Thranduil com a voz cheia de orgulho. Seus olhos, agora, não precisava esconder, ficaram marejados ao pronunciar o novo nome de sua amada floresta. Na mesma intensidade que odiava chamá-la de Floresta das Trevas, emocionava-se ao nomeá-la Eryn Lasgalen. – Eryn Lasgalen é a floresta que compreende o nosso reino. Toda a região norte daquelas terras, dos Estreitos até as montanhas.

- Eryn Lasgalen... Floresta das Folhas Verdes... – repetiu Legolas, como se pronunciasse o nome mais belo até agora jamais pronunciado por qualquer ser vivo de Arda. – Nana ficaria orgulhosa e feliz de ver que Mirkwood, digo Eryn Lasgalen é livre... E quanto à fortaleza ao sul da Floresta, Ada? E as aranhas? – indagou, despertado pelas más lembranças que entranhavam sua memória, mesmo não querendo.

- Dol Guldur se foi, ion-nin. Com a ajuda do Senhor e da Senhora de Lórien, a fortaleza amaldiçoada foi ao chão, junto com seus servos e criaturas asquerosas. – e como as emoções variavam na voz de Thranduil, outrora emocionada e agora enojada e cheia de desprezo ao mencionar o mal que tanto comprometera sua floresta e a vida de muitos de seu povo: Elfos, muitos dos quais haviam sido parte de sua vida; Elfos que ele muito amara e agora por quem, em seu coração, sentia a força e o pesar que saudade lhe proporcionava.

- O Senhor Celeborn e a Senhora Galadriel? – perguntou o príncipe um pouco surpreso. Algumas vezes no passado encontrou com os Senhores de Lórien e tinha muito se impressionado na última vez, vendo-os em grande esplendor dentro de suas próprias terras.

- Sim... Também tivemos que nos unir aos anões e aos beornings. Valle também se juntou a nós mais tarde. Desafortunadamente o Rei Brand caiu, você já deve saber. Usamos de todas as alianças para enfrentamos as hordas de orcs vindas de Moria e de Gundabad.

- Perdemos muitos elfos, não? Tanimir contou-me da destruição que houve em algumas partes da floresta e os conflitos sob as copas das árvores... Ainda há sofrimento em sua voz, embora afirme estar tão feliz quanto é possível. – disse Legolas diante da resignação momentânea do pai. Thranduil certamente estava lembrando o nome de cada um de seus soldados. O rei em muitas ocasiões mostrava-se determinado e duro, mas também sempre fora muito justo e bom, assim como um grande capitão, trazendo inspiração e confiança a todos os seus soldados, os quais eram conhecidos cada um pelo nome.

- Embora tenham sido poucos na verdade, perdemos elfos e todos, para mim, eram muito caros. Todos os corpos foram levados de volta às terras do palácio enquanto seus espíritos rumavam aos cuidados de Mandos e suas Mansões.

- Sinto muito por não terem tido a chance de ver nossa floresta livre. – murmurou o elfo mais jovem.

- Mas eles sabem que a floresta venceu e está livre ion-nin, assim como eles sabiam que o mal sempre encontra alguma maneira de manchar nossas vitórias. Entretanto nem tudo é feito de tristeza e más notícias. – e o rei empertigou-se diante do príncipe que baixara seu olhar. – Não sinta tanto, capitão. Seus nomes e atos de extrema coragem serão sempre lembrados nas muitas canções que já podem ser ouvidas pela floresta. São elfos de Mirkwood. Melhor. Elfos de Eryn Lasgalen. – Corrigiu Thranduil.

- Assim soa melhor. Elfos de Eryn Lasgalen.

– E agora espero pelo que você tem a me contar, capitão, pois não sou eu quem deve relatórios ao rei. – Ordenou Thranduil, ainda que sua voz fosse suavizada com um sorriso. - Muito embora eu já saiba de diversos fatos por conta das histórias que chegaram aos meus ouvidos. Devo dizer que estou impressionado. Eu o enviei a Imladris apenas como mensageiro e representante meu, e você se transformou no representante da nossa raça. – Thranduil voltou-se para o filho, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros de Legolas e encarando-o de maneira firme e solene. – Elrond foi sábio. Estou orgulhoso. Estou orgulhoso não só do capitão de Eryn Lasgalen que provou mais uma vez a sua capacidade de realizar com coragem as tarefas que lhe são designadas e aquelas às quais se oferece a realizar, como estou orgulhoso de meu filho, que mostrou não ser mais um elfinho que precisa da minha proteção ou das minhas orientações e conselhos para julgar o que é certo ou não fazer.

- Mas que, sem medo de admitir, ainda precisa hoje e sempre da sua aprovação e do seu amor. – completou Legolas com os olhos brilhantes. Estava tocado com aquela demonstração de afeto e aprovação do pai. Um momento raro. Então percebeu como estava, naqueles dias, vivendo de momentos raros.

Thranduil permaneceu ainda alguns minutos quieto observando os traços delicados do rosto à sua frente, iluminados pelas estrelas. Tão pouco tempo, comparado à lentidão da passagem do tempo para os elfos, e seu filho havia se transformado tanto, pensou. Não fisicamente, mas além. Podia ver essas mudanças em seus olhos. Por causa de tantos conflitos e problemas, perdera aquelas transformações e agora lhe restava saborear somente o resultado. Não que isso o desagradasse, mas gostaria de ter perdido menos momentos. Isso lhe pesava no coração. Então disfarçou o olhar, sorriu levemente e deu um tapinha sutil nos ombros do filho. – Ainda deve-me alguns fatos, capitão. Soube por exemplo que dessas andanças todas fez amizade com o anão Gimli, adentrou os domínios abandonados dos anões. É uma pena que não tenha visto Moria em toda a sua glória.

- Sim. Tive apenas um pequeno vislumbre do que Moria foi. Impressionante são os salões no interior da montanha. As histórias que ouvi não fazem justiça ao que vi. – comentou Legolas relembrando as visões confusas nas sombras de reino perdido dos anões. E com essa lembrança veio também um arrepio de medo. Pois outra lembrança acompanhava aquela passagem. - Vi também um dos maiores terrores criados por Aquele que está no vazio.

- Os Senhores de Lórien me contaram que vocês encontraram com um Balrog em um dos labirintos daquele reino. A Ruína de Dúrin o chamam. O Cinzento, Mithrandir, o venceu, ao custo de sua vida e renascimento.

- Sofremos muito com a perda de Gandalf, Ada. Por mais que ele tenha retornado a nós, a lembrança é muito triste.

- Sentiu medo, Legolas? – indagou o elfo mais velho, encarando o azul profundo dos olhos do elfo mais novo.

- Como poderia não sentir medo de um balrog, Ada? Sim. Senti medo. Um medo difícil de controlar e que ainda me causa arrepios e perguntas. Como Mithrandir foi capaz de vencer aquele demônio. E ele foi, Ada. Assim como Lorde Glorfindel foi capaz de vencer em Gondolin. Ao custo de sua vida e renascimento também.

- Logo imaginei que se lembraria das histórias de Glorfindel e o Balrog em Gondolin. – cortou Thranduil, revelando suavemente o desgosto que nutria pelo elfo de Gondolin e Imladris. Certas coisas não mudariam mesmo que seu filho tivesse presenciado o aparecimento de um dos demônios da Primeira Era. – Mas compreendo também por que Mandos permitiu que ele retornasse à Terra Média.

- Nunca vou entender as diferenças entre vocês dois, Ada.

- Há coisas que não necessitam de entendimento ou resolução ion-nin. Deixe-as aos cuidados do tempo. E o quê mais me conta?

- Ada... – começou o jovem elfo, descendo da amurada da janela e apoiando os braços cruzados sobre a pedra fria. Voltava seu olhar para o sul, de onde vinha uma brisa fresca e levemente salgada - resquícios da rica brisa litorânea. – Eu vi o mar, Ada. E ouvi as gaivotas. E o canto do mar, chamando-me para viajar. E meu coração desejou tanto partir. – Legolas suspirou, controlando suas emoções. - Mas ainda não posso, Ada. – Resignou-se o elfo, fechando os olhos e cerrando os punhos sob os braços cruzados, como se buscasse forças em seu interior para confirmar o que estava por dizer. - Tenho muito a fazer, muito a ver. Tenho planos ainda aqui na Terra Média, mesmo sabendo que agora o domínio desta terra seja dos homens, e não mais nosso. Prometi a Aragorn que ficaria. Que o ajudaria. Que ficaria até o fim e enquanto fosse necessário.

- Quais são esses planos, Legolas? Realmente está decidido a ajudar Aragorn, a ajudar o reino dos humanos, mesmo que isso custe a nossa permanência na Terra Média? – Thranduil estava curioso com a disposição do filho e o amor que ele nutria pelos homens.

- Ada, o senhor sabe que estamos fadados a deixar a Terra Média. Pode ser logo ou pode passar mais uma Era. Nem Lorde Elrond ou a Senhora Galadriel podem dizer por quanto tempo mais permaneceremos aqui. Mas o que cada um de nós sabe é que não somos mais os responsáveis pelo destino daqueles que estão aqui. A nossa tarefa, dada pelos Valar, de passar a eles o nosso conhecimento se encerrou. Somos meros coadjuvantes, figurantes de contos e histórias que fazem parte das tradições dos homens. E na guerra que acabou, que culminou no fim de uma era e no nascimento de outra, fomos apenas peças de apoio e não peças essenciais, poderosos comandantes destinados a dar rumo aos que nos seguem. Agora nós seguimos. E não sinto raiva ou tristeza por isso. É apenas mais um passo que deve ser dado para que finalmente possamos partir para casa. Para Valinor.

- E enquanto estiver aqui?

- Enquanto estiver aqui, ajudarei Aragorn.

- Você deposita grande confiança nesse homem. O que o faz ser tão diferente dos anteriores? – Usando toda a habilidade conquistada ao longo de sua vida, Thranduil ocultava a surpresa que sentia diante das palavras leais que Legolas usava minuto a minuto.

- Não há palavras suficientes Ada, que ilustrem a pessoa que Aragorn é àqueles que não o acompanharam na empreitada do Anel. Ele honra seus ancestrais e as tradições númenorianas, mas está disposto a respeitar o presente e construir um futuro melhor. Está decidido a ajudar seu povo, na verdade, a recuperar e tratar das feridas mais profundas de seu povo. Ele não é apenas o curador que cuida daqueles que caíram ou se feriram na batalha, entende? Sei que deve entender, Ada. Aragorn também não está glorificando seus atos ou seus planos. Seu desejo é puro, sincero e humilde. Ele quer ajudar não só o povo de Gondor, mas todos aqueles que necessitarem e vierem em busca de sua ajuda e proteção. Não é o suficiente para aceitá-lo como o rei de Gondor, Ada? Como o senhor que governará os homens? Não é pelo que o senhor mesmo deseja e trabalha tão arduamente? Pelo bem do nosso povo? Por que não confiar em Aragorn, que quer o mesmo para os homens, numenorianos ou não, dúnedain ou não?

- Acredito em seu julgamento, ion-nin. E mesmo que não ouvisse de você sobre Aragorn, eu acreditaria que ele seria um bom rei, pois pude no passado trocar algumas palavras com ele, além de ouvir relatos e opiniões suficientes a seu respeito. O Senhor Celeborn e a Senhora Galadriel acreditam. Elrond acredita. Todos que ouviram falar do dúnedan acreditam que ele será um bom rei e que deve retomar a linhagem que outrora fora interrompida. E quais são seus planos permanecendo aqui? Ficará nesta cidade de pedra e rocha, longe das florestas? Acha que conseguirá ion-nin? – Por mais que compreendesse a permanência de Legolas junto ao rei de Gondor, Thranduil desejava imensamente que o jovem elfo retornasse com ele para Eryn Lasgalen. Desejava que seu filho retornasse à sua casa, para o seu povo. E procurava no semblante deste uma resposta que combinasse com aquele seu desejo, embora soubesse que o retorno de Legolas a Eryn Lasgalen fosse passageiro. Conhecia tão bem Legolas. Nada lhe escapava.

- Não ficarei em Minas Tirith, Ada. Devo primeiro viajar com Gimli para Rohan, visitar as cavernas de Aglarond, embora a idéia não me agrade muito.

- Legolas, esquece-se que o palácio de seu pai foi construído em cavernas? – interrompeu Thranduil, divertindo-se com a revelação e o olhar derrotado do jovem elfo a seu lado, que preferiu não discutir o assunto das cavernas.

- Depois devo visitar Fangorn. Agora me dou conta que conheci tão pouco da Terra Média. Tenho um grande desejo de viajar e conhecê-la.

- Você deseja conhecer Fangorn? – indagou Thranduil surpreso.

- Sim. Entrei em parte da floresta. Vi ents, Ada. Há tanto sentimento e tantas histórias naquela floresta.

- Recordo-me dos ents. Precisará de muitos anos para ouvir ao menos uma história contada por eles. Achei que tivessem todos adormecidos ou ido para algum lugar distante. Lembro-me da marcha das entesposas. E a floresta. – o rei de Eryn Lasgalen sorriu com as lembranças abandonadas em algum canto de sua mente. – Você não imagina a dimensão que Fangorn era. Que floresta poderosa Legolas. – Thranduil gesticulava como se pudesse medir a linha do horizonte com as mãos, incapaz de delimitar a extensão daquele território. - Poderia passar dias e dias viajando sob as copas das árvores e ainda assim não chegaria a seu fim. Poderia dormir no berço feito de galhos ou raízes e estaria tão seguro quanto é possível. Com os ents aprendemos muito da nossa cultura. Aprendemos nomes, palavras, aprendemos a nos alimentar, a aproveitar e trabalhar o que nos era dado para viver. Os ents nos presentearam com ensinamentos valiosos, que nos permitiram crescer e nos aperfeiçoar antes que os Valar nos convidasse a ir para Valinor.

- Mas há ressentimento também, Ada. Não contra nós que sempre respeitamos a natureza como um todo, mas contra aqueles que levantaram a mão contra a floresta. E por isso algumas árvores tiveram seu interior enegrecido. Há ressentimento e ódio nelas. Apesar disso, alguns dos ents permitiram que eu entrasse mais uma vez nos domínios de Fangorn.

- Fangorn sabe que não oferecemos mal. Assim como Eryn Lasgalen e Lórien e o Vale que protege Imladris sabem de nossas intenções. E depois Legolas, depois de conhecer a Terra Média, se dará por satisfeito? Viverá em Gondor ou retornará à nossa Floresta?

- Desejo reconstruir Ithilien, Ada. Pedi a Aragorn sua permissão para isso.

- Ithilien? – Thranduil desta vez não conseguiu ocultar a surpresa que o assaltava de repente. – O que há em Ithilien senão mata abandonada e algumas árvores juntas? Criança, foi-se o tempo em que aquele lugar era chamado de o Jardim de Gondor. Não resta mais nada a não ser a destruição causada pela proximidade com Cirith Ungol.

- Cirith Ungol deixou de existir, Ada. E aquele lugar merece muito mais que ser um resto de floresta abandonada. O senhor sabe que o Vale que oculta Imladris é apenas um pouco maior que Ithilien. Gostaria de restaurar aquele lugar Ada. E as Emyn Muil logo deixarão de ser uma ameaça a qualquer um que avance na região, e pra falar a verdade, depois de viver tantos anos nas sombras e perigos de Mirkwood, não me sinto ameaçado por aquelas montanhas.

- Terá trabalho em me convencer que essa empreitada tem alguma valia, capitão. – respondeu sério. - E Eryn Lasgalen Legolas, quando você retornará à floresta que sempre foi seu lar? – O rei já estava impaciente com o filho. Legolas às vezes era extremamente capaz e bem-sucedido em deixá-lo irritado. Com essa sensação já lhe incomodando e transformando-lhe o semblante, o elfo havia abandonado a amurada onde estava sentado e se plantado de pé ao lado filho, encarando-o com as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo. Para Legolas era sinal que o pai estava se tornando mais e mais impaciente com a falta de respostas que lhe agradassem. Mesmo assim, depois de tantos momentos de irritação como aquele, tanto tempo distante um do outro, Legolas se sentiu à vontade com aquela reação e ainda esboçou um sorriso suave ao constatar o fato.

- Não se preocupe com o meu retorno a Eryn Lasgalen, Ada. O senhor sabe que amo aquela floresta tanto quanto o senhor. E como anseio em retornar e vê-la livre das sombras. Vê-la cheia de vida, com árvores de um verde novo e viçoso, com seus moradores sem medo, e seus caminhos limpos. Não deveria se preocupar tanto com a minha ausência ou meu retorno Ada.

- Eryn Lasgalen é sua casa Legolas, e será sua responsabilidade um dia.

- Não vou abandonar a nossa floresta, Ada. – respondeu imediatamente Legolas. – Entenda, por favor, Ada. Ithilien me atrai. Desperta em mim o desejo de reconstruí-la, de restaurar-lhe a glória do passado. Mas é também somente um lugar para morar enquanto estiver aqui. Já Eryn Lasgalen... É ela que mora em mim, que mora em meu coração, independente de onde eu estiver. Entenda a diferença que elas têm para mim, Ada.

Ao termino da argumentação de Legolas o rei suspirou ruidosamente. Não estava muito satisfeito com o filho. A verdade é que não era a resposta que desejava ouvir. – Eu entendo, Legolas, mas isso não significa que aceite essa sua decisão de ir para Ithilien. Tenho certeza que discutiremos mais este assunto. Não pense que o dou por encerrado, capitão. No entanto, desejo que os Valar o acompanhe. Que Yavanna o auxilia nesta tarefa que você optou por acolher. – rendeu-se o elfo, aproximando do filho e segurando-o pelos ombros com força. Debatia-se por dentro. Queria abençoar o filho em sua empreitada ao mesmo tempo em que queria tomá-lo a força nos braços e levá-lo para casa. Não lhe agradava mais uma separação na família. – Mas gostaria que antes de iniciar todos esses planos, viajasse comigo para a floresta. Você precisa vê-la. Apenas algumas semanas. Considere este meu pedido. Retorne a Eryn Lasgalen comigo antes do inverno, por favor.

- Não se preocupe em insistir, Ada. Repito que anseio muito em retornar e ver o que meus queridos amigos me contaram hoje. A floresta explode em vida novamente. Quero vê-la. – respondeu o elfo, segurando os braços do pai com força, como se com aquele gesto assegurasse sua decisão.

.

Era tarde da noite. As estrelas já haviam mudado de posição, assim como a Lua que, como uma moeda de mithril, iluminava todos os cantos do Pelennor diante da cidade.

Na lareira o fogo enfraquecia lentamente, deixando o resto da madeira escura e sem vida.

A cidade dormia um sono tranqüilo e quase nenhum som mais era ouvido. Apenas o pio das corujas e o farfalhar das árvores esparsas pela cidade causavam algum som. E para os ouvidos élficos, o som das malhas de metal raspando contra o couro dos uniformes e o pisar forte dos guardas que mantinham a segurança da cidade em todos os níveis. Vez ou outra um som indistinto vinha dos acampamentos aos pés da cidade. Mas nada que perturbasse ou causasse medo àqueles que descansavam.

- A noite corre tranqüila. E os homens perdem a chance de aprecia-lhe a beleza e suas estrelas. – observou Thranduil. – Perdem tantas oportunidades de apreciar os encantos dos Valar, vivendo dentro dessas construções de pedra. Embora sejam bonitas, são fechadas demais, duras e frias. – Observou o elfo apontando com um leve movimento de cabeça para as construções nos níveis inferiores. – Por isso mesmo necessitam sempre acender uma fogueira. Para aquecê-los e iluminá-los. E assim não percebem que para afugentar um medo, criam outro através das sombras, que vez ou outra os assustam.

- Não consegue se acostumar com o modo de vida dos homens...

- Não. Não consigo Legolas. Para mim, boa parte da cultura, tradições e modo de vida dos homens, constituem um grande mistério, além de serem teimosos demais.

Legolas ainda pensou em como os elfos também eram teimosos, mas preferiu calar-se e não se indispor com o pai. Thranduil daria outro nome à teimosia élfica: Obstinação. Preferiu ater-se ao assunto comentado. - Também me sinto um pouco sufocado com suas construções. Espaços pequenos, frios e fechados por pedras e mais pedras. Mesmo a madeira que adorna os caminhos da cidade é fria.

- Livremo-nos então dessas construções ion-nin. Acompanhe-me. – convidou Thranduil, abraçando o filho e levando-o consigo para fora do cômodo.

Rapidamente os dois elfos venceram silenciosos um breve corredor. Então saíram no pátio atrás da casa do rei onde Aragorn dormia. Ali estavam hospedados também os filhos de Elrond. Apenas por mais alguns dias. Em breve os gêmeos partiriam para Lórien, encontrar a comitiva de Imladris que trazia Arwen para o seu casamento com Aragorn.

Logo os dois elfos passaram pela construção feita de paredes brancas e simples, adornada somente onde os cantos encontravam o telhado e emoldurava a porta pesada de madeira e ferro. Acenaram aos homens da guarda do rei que mantinham a segurança do último círculo e prosseguiram em seu caminho. Não havia medo no olhar daqueles homens. Estavam tranqüilos, executando a ronda solicitada por Faramir, o regente da cidade. Viam a presença dos elfos como algo reconfortante, certeza que o medo e as ameaças haviam ficado no passado.

Em seguida, contornaram tranquilamente a Torre Branca, passando próximo ao Merethrond, o Grande Salão de Banquetes, que há algumas horas estava repleto de convidados, amigos queridos e leais, boa música e como não poderia deixar de ser, os hobbits cantando e causando boas risadas em todos. Até mesmo Thranduil havia se rendido ao carisma dos pequenos, que lhe despertavam a lembrança de outro pequeno que, há muitos anos atrás havia conhecido. Mal podia imaginar que toda a aventura que envolvia aquele encontro, poderia resultar mais tarde na saga que envolvera praticamente todos na Guerra do Anel.

Foi então que alcançaram a Praça da Árvore.

Thranduil parou, observando a árvore branca e morta. Seu caule retorcido e esbranquiçado continuava em pé, firme e obstinado, embora fosse sabido que nenhuma flor jamais a adornaria novamente. O elfo então se separou de Legolas e aproximou-se da velha descendente de Nimloth, a bela, e tocando-lhe o caule, agradeceu seu esforço em manter-se em pé até que o rei por direito retornasse a Gondor. Em seguida fez uma prece silenciosa a Yavannah, a Valië que um dia criou as duas belas árvores de Valinor, e que destas, surgiu a semente de Galathilion e por conseqüência Nimloth e seus frutos.

Legolas apenas observava o agradecimento do rei àquela árvore, que era símbolo de outro rei. Surpreendia-se com o comportamento do pai, desprendido de orgulho e poder naquele momento.

Quando Legolas tomou alguns passos à frente, Thranduil afastou-se da árvore branca e indicou para que continuassem o caminho até à seteira, a ponta extrema do enorme bastião de pedra que cortava a cidade até o primeiro nível.

- É uma bela vista. – observava Thranduil. Não mais do que algumas raras ocasiões havia percorrido toda aquela extensão de terra e em menos ocasiões ainda tivera a chance de apreciar a paisagem, sempre ocupado com sua comitiva, suas obrigações, ordens e mapas. E ainda era muito jovem quando estivera ali pela última vez. – Não me recordo de Osgiliath como agora. Era uma belíssima cidade. Muito mais bela que Minas Tirith, ouso dizer. A guerra foi bastante cruel com ela, limitando-a a subsistir como meras ruínas. Depois, ao sul, parte de Ithilien seus descampados selvagens e então o grande rio Anduin que corta a terra, enriquecido pelos pequenos veios e córregos até desaguar no mar no horizonte. – apontava o caminho sinuoso que o rio fazia até perder-se além. Legolas limitava-se a observar a terra, combinando-a com a descrição dada pelo pai.

- Pode sentir os diferentes perfumes trazidos pelo vento ion-nin?

- O cheiro suave e salgado do mar, o cheiro de terra molhada muito além daquelas nuvens que se fundem às montanhas e o capim seco que cresce ao longo das terras de Ithilien e além, ao sul... – respondeu Legolas, compartilhando de um sorriso com o pai após a detalhada distinção dos perfumes que preenchiam aquela noite.

- Percebe que os Valar nunca nos abandonaram? De uma maneira ou outra, eles estão entre nós. Somos nós, elfos, anões, homens, que nos distanciamos deles. Tornamo-nos cada vez mais incapazes de ligarmos uma coisa a outra, remeter coisas tão simples como a luz do sol, a brisa e a chuva, a esses poderes grandiosos que são os Valar. Relegamos os Valar a histórias e tradições do passado, quando na verdade fazem parte do nosso presente. Percebe, ion-nin: Os rios e o mar carregam mensagens de Ulmo, o Senhor das Águas. É no frescor dessa mesma água que acalmamos e curamos, é no balançar das ondas suaves que os marinheiros encontram conforto longe de casa. É no vento de Manwë que sentimos esses perfumes todos. Ainda com a boa vontade dele, que nos é permitido um céu limpo, sem nuvens, e assim podemos apreciar as estrelas de Varda. Örome se não tivesse nos ensinado a caçar, viveríamos apenas de frutas e pão. E não poderíamos fazer das peles e couro, parte de nossas vestimentas. E com Nienna e Estë não aprenderíamos a dar voz e vida às nossas canções de alegria, conforto e compaixão. Poucos de nós se lembram disso... – Thranduil sorriu revelando um pouco do seu desânimo frente ao esquecimento crescente dos moradores da Terra Média. – E menos homens ainda se lembram. Tudo não passa de histórias e cantigas de ninar, ou relatos que se deterioram em papéis tão ou mais velhos que nós dois. Talvez nesse assunto, reconheço, Elrond e aqueles que o seguem tenham mais êxito em guardar viva todas essas memórias.

Os dois elfos continuaram a conversar, sobre o futuro de Gondor, a presença dos Valar e como os homens lidariam com o futuro e o reinado sob suas mãos. Seriam capazes de resgatar as tradições e o culto aos Valar, ou então deixariam que desaparecessem por completo, assim como os elfos desaparecerão um dia, deixando a Terra Média.

Quando se deram conta, no leste, fagulhas desbotadas de amarelo, laranja e vermelho escapavam no topo serrilhado das Emil Muil. Há tempos atrás este era o sinal de que Orodruin explodia em lava e o Mal se agitava mais uma vez ameaçado as terras além dos paredões denteados de rocha que formavam aquela pequena cordilheira. Mas naquele resto de madrugada, pacifica, eram apenas fiapos de luz que começavam a se misturar ao azul marinho desbotado da abóboda celeste.

- Em poucas horas Arien navegando Anor, a nave do Sol, passará pela porta da Noite no leste. – comentou Thranduil, revelando um sorriso sutil. Seu olhar estava fixo agora na direção leste. Seus olhos de um castanho amadeirado brilhavam exultantes.

- E Tílion levará Ithil, a nave da Lua, pela porta da noite no Oeste. – completou Legolas, que riu ao revelar mais um pequeno segredo seu ao pai. – Essa sempre foi uma das minhas histórias favoritas, mesmo quando você tomava o lugar da nana para contar e se certificar que eu descansaria depois de um longo e agitado dia, ou quando retornávamos dos treinos de longos dias na floresta.

- Assim era comigo também íon-nín. Quando retornava de um dia cansativo, passava horas no escritório de meu pai e o ouvia contar este e mais outros belos contos do Quenta Silmarillion. Mas hoje, ion nín, contento-me em apenas apreciar o nascer desse novo dia, o nascer de uma nova Era, de um novo reinado nessa terra de Esperanças renascidas.

.

X x x x x xXx x x x x X FIM X x x x x xXx x x x x X


End file.
